Makoto's Revolution
by Psycho Yuffie
Summary: After living as a girl with the Minami family, Makoto has finally decided to tell Haruka and Chiaki about his true gender; however, that isn't everything he has to confess.
1. Chapter 1: I want to be a girl

"What did you say, Mako-chan?" A girl with long brown hair in pigtails asked in disbelief, her dark eyes wide with immeasurable awe. They danced a bit as she gasped, "Ahh..."

This, as you may know, was Kana; she was the middle sister of the of the Minami siblings. Her hands were pressed firmly down onto the kotatsu, her elbows bent at 90 degrees as she leaned ahead to stare at what appeared to be a younger girl with amber hair. Except, this wasn't a girl: it was a boy in disguise. He has been masquerading as a girl to gain entry into the Minami household. At that moment, only Kana and a few select others in their close-knit group knew he was a boy.

Makoto's light brown eyes flare as he glared at Kana. "I said... I'm going to tell everyone who I really am."

Dramatically, Kana gave out a loud gasp as she fell backward. A twitching hand appears from behind the table into Makoto's view. "Why...? He was so young..."

Makoto crosses his arms and said, "Hey. Who exactly is dead?"

Kana popped back up into a sitting position. "Looks like you're actually serious about this. Are you sure this is okay?"

When Kana asked this, a little doubt crept onto Makoto's face. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but I'm tired of lying, especially to myself."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" Kana asked, pointing an inquisitive finger.

Makoto gave a nervous laugh and said, "You'll have to wait until everyone else gets back from shopping."

"Tell me!" Kana exclaimed.

"Even if you say that, I just said..." Makoto said with a blink.

Kana got up on her feet, but kept her hands on the kotatsu. "Tell me or I'll make you wear the girliest thing that I can find! And make-up!"

Jumping to his feet, Makoto threw his hands in the air and screamed, "Do what you must, but I will not tell anyone until everyone is here!"

Once again, Kana seemed to get swept up in shock and the might of Makoto's spirit, as she was sent backward to the ground. With difficulty, Kana pushed herself up on one arm. "Mako-chan... You've gotten strong..."

"Yes!!" Makoto yelled.

Roughly forty minutes pass and then the usual group of girls and a blond boy walk into the den. They looked down on Kana and saw her with Makoto pinned to the ground. Kana was in the process of putting lip gloss on him.

Haruka, the eldest of the Minami sisters, laughed a bit. She had shoulder-length blond hair and light brown eyes. She was a high school student and the caretaker of her younger sisters.

Chiaki, the youngest of the Minami siblings, glared at the both of them with cold intensity. She was short for her age, but carried an intimidating aura. She had the same color hair and eyes as Haruka. She even resembled her a lot, except for her half-circled eyes.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Chiaki said in a dull voice.

Clearing her throat, Haruka clapped her hands twice and said, "Okay, that's enough, you two. Girls shouldn't roughhouse."

Kana stood up and pointed down at Makoto. "She started it! She has a big secret that she won't tell me!"

Putting her hands on Kana's shoulders, Haruka said soothingly, "Now, now, it's her decision if she wants to share her secret or not. If she doesn't want to, you shouldn't force her."

The blond boy stays silent, holding some of the bags. His name was Fujioka and his brown eyes were distant. At the moment, he was trying not to think about Kana pinning him against the ground. Crap! He just did. A blush crossed his face.

Holding up one of the bags, Fujioka squeaked, "I-I'll go put these groceries away!" With that, he ran into the kitchan.

"Ah!" Haruka gasped with surprised. "Okay, thank you, Fujioka-kun."

After a while of getting settled and sharing stories of what each of them got while shopping, Fujioka was nearly nodding off. Kana noticed this and took a nearby tea cup and placed it in front of him. She watched carefully as Fujioka suddenly went head-first for the kotatsu and banged his head on the cup, immedately waking him up. Kana immediately started pointing and laughing at him, a few others giggled a bit. Fujioka just smiled, he was actually happy Kana was paying attention to him.

In the middle of the laughter, Kana suddenly slammed her hand down on the kotatsu and pointed at Makoto. "Enough stalling! Let's hear it already."

Immediately, everyone's attention shifted to Makoto. It seemed like Kana was not the only one who was curious about his announcement. Makoto began to sweat nervously. "umm..."

Haruka smiled at him and said, "If you're too scared, you don't have to say it."

Makoto shook his head and then a look of idiotic determination appeared on his face. "No. I have to say this!"

He took in a deep breath and everyone seemed to lean in closer to hear what he had to say. It was about this point where Fujioka snapped out of his daze and realized what was going on, so even he was paying attention.

"The truth is that...I'm actually a boy!" Makoto suddenly yelled.

Everyone around the table just blinked, everyone except Fujioka, who had a look of horror on his face. Then his face changed to thought, bewilderment, back to horror, and then realization.

Fujioka shot to his feet and exclaimed, "EH?! You're a boy?! How is that possible? You look just like a girl to me!"

Smiling, Haruka looks up at Fujioka and replied, "It's true. He looks a lot like a girl. I thought he was a girl at first too, but I eventually was able to figure it out."

"Haruka-san," Makoto began with a blush, "you...you knew?"

Haruka only replied with a smile.

Makoto looked at Chiaki, but met her ice, cold stare. He flinched on sight. Sensing his fear, she attacked, "You really think I wouldn't know, Idiotic Kid?"

Wincing, Makoto said, "So you knew too."

"Of course I knew. I knew from the first day, but you were amusing, so I kept you around to play with." Chiaki admitted, sipping her tea.

The words "I kept you around to play with" echoed in Makoto, stabbing his heart.

Once again, Kana slammed her hand against the kotatsu. "Look, we all knew you were a boy. You said there was more to it than that."

Looking like he might get sick, Makoto said, "Okay, this is probably the biggest part of this confession."

Fujioka exclaimed, "Please! How can there be more?"

Makoto closed his eyes and looked like he was summoning all of his courage. "The truth is, I'm happy that Kana bullied me into doing this. Not only because I got so many good friends, but because...I discovered a part of myself that I didn't realize existed." Reopening his eyes, he said, "The truth is...I like wearing girls' clothes and even make-up. I want to continue to do it and not just here, but everywhere."

At this announcement, Chiaki got a momentary look of surprise on her face. "Idiot... Are you really saying that you want to be a girl full-time? Now that you've told us, you can just come here as a boy, you know."

"Chiaki is right, Mako-chan. You don't have to do anything so extreme on our account." Haruka said, a little worried.

"Why would I make such a decision for anyone but myself? I said that I discovered this part of myself. It was always there. I've...already told my mom that I want to be a girl. She was surprised, but in the end she accepted me as I am. She's even going to be working out a way for me to attend school in a female uniform."

There was silence at that table, probably for the first time in years. The silence seemed like it was stretching on forever, until Haruka broke it.

"I have some old clothes that you can have, Mako-chan. I'm pretty sure they'll fit and look cute on you."

Makoto stared at her for a few seconds.

Haruka blinked and said, "Unless...you don't want them."

Shaking her head, Makoto answered, "No, no, I do! I was just stunned for a moment, that's all."

Standing up, Kana yelled, "We're all stunned. Such an announcement!"

Makoto could not bring herself to look at Chiaki, but that did not stop Chiaki from talking, "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

Haruka looks at her, her brow up-turned with concern. "Chiaki..."

Chiaki crossed her arms and said, "We're your friends, aren't we? Did you think we would stop caring just because of this?"

Smiling, Haruka nodded. "That's right."

Kana furrowed her brows, hunched over with her arms crossed. "It seems a little strange to me that a boy would like that kind of thing, but... I still like Mako-chan anyway."

Looking around, Makoto could not see Fujioka. Oh, no! Did he get disgusted with her and leave? "Where's Fujioka-san?"

Kana points down at the ground beside her. "He passed out as soon as you said you wanted to live as a girl from now on."


	2. Chapter 2: Mother and daughter

The morning sun crept along the ceiling. Makoto watched it intently, unable to keep her eyes off of it. Today was the day. Everything was going to change. While her mother and her friends assured her that everything would be fine, in her heart Makoto knew that it was going to be tough. Luckily, she was not facing this road alone.

Sitting up, she let her covers slide off, exposing the nightgown she was wearing to bed. Every aspect of her life had changed, but she wanted it to be more than just the clothes. Makoto gulped and thought, I want to be myself; the person I've been too afraid to be my entire life. Sliding her legs out of the covers, she stood up and walked over to the female uniform hanging on a hanger in front of her closet.

Makoto closeed her eyes and tilted her head down, chuckling to herself. Quickly, she opened her eyes, furrowing her brow as she yelled, "Yes! Today is the first day of the rest of my life!"

Putting her foot on the chair in front of her desk, she pointed out dramatically and cried, "Today! Today is the day that I relinquish my former chains. Today is when I stand proudly atop that mountain of personal aspiration and say onto the world—"

BAM! Something really hard hit Makoto on the side of her head. She stumbled back, cradling her head where she was hit. Blinking, she looked to the floor and noticed an alarm clock laying there. Surprisingly, it still worked and it read 5:23am. Makoto, shaking with fear, looked toward the source and saw her mother standing there, fuming with rage. Her hair was the same amber color as Makoto, but her eyes were brown. She was a short woman, who ordinarily very cute. Given the circumstances, no one could blame her for being angry.

"What the hell are you doing so early in the morning?" Her mother snarled, fury in her eyes.

Makoto giggled a bit nervously as she said, "I... I've been having trouble sleeping. I'm too excited to sleep properly."

Walking over, the woman picked up the alarm clock and then glared down at Makoto. "Good little girls sleep when their mothers tell them to. Now, go back to bed. I'll wake you up when it's time to get up."

Without another world, Makoto hurried and slipped back into bed. Her mother gave her another looked before closing the door and muttering to herself. Makoto stared back up at the ceiling momentarily and then looked back at the unniform. A smile formed on her lips.

Before she knew what happened next, her mother was shaking her awake. Makoto opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body felt like lead and her eyelids were heavy; she could barely keep them open. Her blurry vision focused and Makoto saw her mother standing over her, smiling. Now that she woke up properly, the woman was in a much better mood.

"Good morning, Mako-chhan, time to wake up," her mother started, "Get dressed and ready to go, breakfast is almost done."

Due to lack of sleep, Makoto was barely awake enough to appreciate the moment. She stumbled out of bed and got changed into her school uniform. Groggily, she glanced at herself in the mirror and was just about to turn away when her eyes snapped open widely. She turned on her heel back toward the mirror. Her eyes danced and warm excitement flowed from her chest. Quickly, she did some poses in front of the mirror and then laughed.

Clenching her hands into fists, she through them above her head and screamed, "Let's go!"

Makoto, smiling like an idiot, rushed out of the room. The rest of the morning was pretty routine. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and ate breakfast with her mother. Everything was as it always was, but then something changed.

Leaning her chin on her hand, her mother watched Makoto eat and then smiled as she said, "This is our first meal together as mother and daughter. I should remember this."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Makoto asked, grinning. "Isn't it the same as always?"

The older woman let her hand drop to the table and shook her head. It seemed a little cruel, but she knew that Makoto was stronger than she looks. She is her daughter, after all. She was going to be honest. "Sorry, kid, but it isn't the same. Up until now, I've thought of you as my son. Now, you're my daughter. It was your decision to be a girl, now you have to live with the consequences of that decision. This is something...I can't protect you from. In fact, this is something I'm going to enforce. From now on, you have to fully embrace every aspect of being a girl."

Makoto sat there, staring at her mother for a second and then was true. Even the things that seem the same have changed. The nuance of their relationship had fundamentally changed. It was the first thing that Makoto would notice as a consequence of her decision, but it would be far from the last. What other things have changed now? Unfortunately, Makoto was too young to have any foresight into the matter, nor did she understand the gravity this decision would have on her life.

After breakfast, Makoto stood in front of the door with her backback, putting on her shoes. Makoto's mother stood there, smiling at her. "Got everytthing?"

Makoto answered with an energetic nod. Her mother couldn't help but feel proud of her brave daughter. She watched her open the door and exclaim back, "Ittekimasu!"

Giving her a wave, the woman replied, "Itterashai." As soon as the door was closed, she gave a frown. "Be brave, Mako-chan. You're going to need it to get through this day."

Outside, Makoto received a shock. Chiaki and Touma were standing outside waiting for her. Makoto smiled stupidly at them and Chiaki replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Look, we're here for you. If anyone gives you any trouble, we'll be right there to help you!" Chiaki said dully, looking off to the side.

Chiaki... You're supporting me. Makoto thought to herself.

Touma made a fist and put a foot forward and yelled, "Yeah! We'll be right there and we'll kick their butt!"

Shaking her head, Makoto said, "I don't think it'll come to that."

Looking up darkly at Makoto, Chiaki added, "If anyone hurts you, I'll kill them."

Makoto giggled nervously. "That's too extreme, Chiaki. Don't joke about such things. You were joking, right?"

Chiaki just stared back at Makoto. Casually, she turned and started walking. "We'll be late if we stand around here any longer."

Makoto was left there, dumbstruck. She looked at Touma and asked, "She's... She's joking, right?"

Touma just looked back at her and mused, "Chiaki never jokes. Ever."

She's serious!


	3. Chapter 3: Excitement at school

Makoto had not been expecting this. There she was sitting in her classroom and no one said a word to her. Every now and then she caught someone in a group looking at her. When they noticed she saw them, they immediately turned back to the group and they started whispering amongst themselves. Makoto tilted her head in confusion. She expected people to be upset and even confront her about this. The boys would definitely tease her, right? Instead, she was alienated, and not directly interacted with about this.

Taking a moment, she attempted to focus on what the closest group was whispering about. It took a lot of effort, but she managed to pick up on some of the conversation.

"...heard anything."

"Nobody knows who she is? Why is she in our classroom?"

"Maybe she's a transfer student."

"This late? That's suspicious."

"She can't be a transfer student. Transfer students are introduced to the class at the beginning of homeroom."

"He's right, so she isn't a transfer student."

"Maybe she's been sick?"

Wait, are they talking about me? Makoto thought to herself. They... They don't even recognize me? Taking a moment, Makoto furrowed her brow a bit in thought. Or is it something more than that... Almost as if they don't recognize me because... Her eyes widened in disbelief. No, that's too much. It can't be... Is it because they've never noticed me before now?

Getting to her feet, Makoto walked over to Chiaki's desk and exclaimed, "Nobody recognizes me! It's like they've never noticed me before!"

Chiaki dully looked up at the loud girl and said, "Yeah? Isn't it a bit perfect? If nobody noticed you before now, they won't know that you used to be a boy."

Once again, Makoto found herself in thought. I guess that's true. If nobody knows it's me then—

"Moron!" Chiaki announced suddenly, shocking Makoto. "You really are an idiot, you know that? I was kidding about that. No one is that dense that they don't know who you are, you just look so much different. As soon as the teacher calls for you in role call, they'll realize that you're crossdressing."

Makoto nodded and said, "Then I know what just to do!"

Chiaki did not look in the least convinced. "You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

Ignoring Chiaki's chastise, Makoto walked to the front of the classroom. As soon as she was to the front, she turned swiftly on her heel. Upon turning around, she noticed that she had already everyone's attention. There was a moment of overwhelming silence, Makoto could feel a cold sweat forming on her brow.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to break the silence and calm her nerves and a shine of confidence reflected in her eye. "It seems that you are all whispering about who I am. It seems that you don't recognize me. Instead of you finding out from anyone else, I decided to take responsibility for my decision and tell you myself!" Everyone was looking at her with great expectation, so she continued, "My name is Makoto," she paused briefly to bow to the class, "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

(Note: Makoto is referring to herself in this sentence as a girl. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu is a polite way of introduce yourself. It translates to "please take care of me.")

At this announcement, the majority of the class had looks of revelation and even more discussion broke out. After a few seconds, a few of the girls rushed over to Makoto and squealed excitedly. Makoto blushed with shock and embarrassment.

"Makoto! You're so cute as a girl!"

"I didn't even recognize you!"

"I have some outfits that would look really cute on you~"

Chiaki watched over the bubbly crowd growwing around Makoto with annoyance. "Idiotic kid," she said resentfully.

This moment of chaotic excitement did not last, however, as a few boys approached Makoto and pushed the girls out of the way. Makoto had always been short for a boy, so these boys towered over her. They were trying to intimidate her and it was working.

The tallest boy with black hair crossed his arms and asked, "Is this some kind of joke? Did you lose a bet?"

"Yeah, anyways. Boys aren't supposed to wear girls clothes." Another boy chimed in.

Gathering up all his courage, which incidentally was not very much against these big boys, Makoto answered, "This isn't a joke and I didn't lose a bet. I made a decision to do this!"

"Tch!" The tallest boy scoffed and grabbed Makoto by the collar and growled, "I always knew you were weird. All of your friends are girls, you're noisy, and you're stupid. Someone needs to sort you out if your father won't."

Gritting his teeth, Makoto responded, "I don't have a father. I never knew him."

One of the lackeys around the tall boy retorted, "That explains everything then, doesn't it?"

The boys laughed, but they were cut off by the sound of a chair being scooted back. The crowd parted as Chiaki made her way over to the boys. Despite her tiny size, the aura coming off of her was intense. Makoto felt the boy's grip on her collar suddenly loosened; even he was intimidated by Chiaki. She put her hand on the boy's arm and looked up at him with a glare that could cut through diamond.

"You're going to let her go now," Chiaki coolly commanded and the boy quickly obeyed, releasing Makoto.

Makoto looked at Chiaki, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. "Chiaki-san..."

She turned to look at Makoto, her aura had turned back to normal. "You're always making trouble, aren't you? I guess I'll just have to keep my eye on you."

Gulping, Makoto nodded and said, "Thank you for helping me."

As Chiaki walked away, she replied, "It's nothing. I said I would protect you, so I did. I don't go back on my word."

The rest of the day was not as eventful as the morning, but Makoto felt eyes on her everywhere she went. Touma visited to eat with them during lunch and she even commented on the atomsphere of the room. Makoto felt like the day was taking its time in ending, but it finally did.

After school, Chiaki, Touma, Ushida, and even Yoshino waited behind for Makoto to protect her from the boys and the girls. Not all of the boys were suspicious of Makoto. In fact, there were a few that seemed to be interested in her. For some reason, Makoto noticed that Chiaki seemed to find this incredibly annoying. Makoto concluded that Chiaki probably has not had a boy who was interested in her before, so she was jeallous.

Not that I want boys interested in me, Makoto thought. Or, at least, I've never thought about it before. Hm... Most girls do like boys, so I guess I should too. Is that even how it works?

Touma noticed the weird look on Makoto's face and asked, "Are you thinking about something stupid?"

Blushing, Makoto replied, "No! Why are you asking me that, anyway?"

"You always get that weird twitching eyebrow whenever you're thinking about something stupid," Touma explained and Chiaki gave a nod of agreement.

Ushida pouted a bit as she said, "Don't let your popularity go to your head. It's just because people are so shocked."

"I never said anything about that, did I?" Makoto replied quickly, shock on her face. "Don't accuse me of such things! Anyway, I didn't do this to get attention. I did this for myself."

Yoshino looked back at Makoto and commented, "You've been doing this for yourself for a long time. What changed?"

Looking down, Makoto sighed. "Honestly, I started to notice that I was only really happy when I was a girl. At first, I thought it was just because of you guys, but I started crossdressing away from you guys and the feeling was still there."

Keeping her eyes forward, Chiaki said, "Well, you really do look cute as a girl."

Makoto's cheeks burned again.


End file.
